


In the night

by aeht98



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: #IgorHasASecret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeht98/pseuds/aeht98
Summary: This story is based on HBO characters only, not on the real life people
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my language

“What do you think about the new engineer? He looks like a very introverted guy.” Leonid Toptunov had just ordered beer, smiling at the waitress, a pretty blonde girl.

“Just like you, Lenya. I don't know if you remember your first night shift at the power plant but… haha” Stolyarchuk looked mockingly at his colleague.

"I think he's shy." Sasha Akimov intervened. "But it’s quite normal for a young boy on his first day here at Chernobyl.”

"Yes but guys, have you noticed he never smiled? He’s always serious as a Red Army soldier. For God sake, we don't work in a morgue!"

"We know you’d like to spend all the night fucking around, Boris, but someone still likes his work." Akimov, remorseless, described his colleague Boris Stolyarchuk in a few words.

"He's a weird guy anyway," Toptunov concluded, "he's so pale, his complexion seems almost transparent, but his gaze makes me uncomfortable. I can't explain.” As he spoke these words, Leonid shivered down his spine.

  
  


Igor Kirschenbaum was proud to have got a job in Chernobyl, he worked hard to achieve this goal. So many nights spent studying on the manuals and the wish to do something important for his country, the Soviet Union. The first impact with the new colleagues had not been easy. He immediately knew they had noticed something strange in him. But he always was the mysterious type. He had to act like this, he had no choice. 

~~~~~~~

"Where did you work before?" Boris Stolyarchuk asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I was working in the control room at the Leningrad nuclear power plant." Igor mechanically answered without taking his eyes off of the panel. 

“And... do you live in Pripyat? We don’t see you around.. " 

"Yes. They assigned me an apartment.”

_ Why are you so curious, Boris? _ Questions like that were a torture for Igor.

"Sorry, did you say Leningrad?" Akimov asked.

“Guys, do you know what happened there a few months ago? A corpse was found near the nuclear power plant, apparently. A colleague who’s working there told me this. I spoke to him last month. But neither identity nor the causes of death are known. It’s a secret thing!”

"Have you heard anything, Igor?" Leonid stared at the small dark-haired boy. 

"No, I haven't heard anything."

Boris patted Akimov on the shoulder. "Oh come on! That guy told you this just to impress you and you trusted him.”

"Do you believe in something, Boris?"

"Yes Sasha, I believe in the good quality of the vodka I’ll drink this afternoon. Would anyone come with me?”

"Why not? Lenya, are you in?”

"Sure I’ll come. Come with us Igor, you’re welcome.”

"Thank you but... I can't." Igor's dark eyes stared at Leonid for a moment.

~~~~~~~

"That Igor... have you ever met him somewhere in town?" Boris and Leonid were slowly reaching the bus stop.

“No, I think he's a lonely soul. He’s always in a hurry, he’s the first to leave the locker room and nobody sees him until the new shift. Why are you so interested in him, Boris?"

"I'm curious. I work close to him in the control room but he hardly speaks. I still haven't figured out if he's shy or he doesn’t like me." 

“He doesn't talk to anyone but, I swear to you, his eyes frighten me. I don't know... it's like he has something to hide.”

"Please, Lenya, you won't believe the story Sasha told us! Do you think Igor is a murderer?" Boris said this laughing. 

"No, but.. looking at him makes me shiver."

"His gaze intrigues me... I noticed he glances at me sometimes.”

"And you're flattered, I suppose. Tell me the truth Boris!"

“Ha ha! Are you jealous?”

“Stop it!”

The two boys burst out laughing.

~~~~~~~

Igor is finally home after the umpteenth night shift in the Chernobyl power plant. He can relax... in complete darkness.

_ What’s happening to me? Why can't I remain unmoved when Boris approaches me? He doesn’t have to know I'm interested in him, or it will be a complete mess! _

Igor was thinking the Chernobyl nuclear power plant wasn’t the right place for him. He had longed to work there and now that his dream had come true, he was afraid he made a mistake. 

_ I have to relax myself, I can't be on the spotlight at work.. and I have to go out with my colleagues one ight, or they’ll become too suspicious. But why? Why can't I have a normal life? What have I done to be like this? _

Igor's eyes filled with tears as the darkest thoughts invaded his mind.

_ I’d just like to live like any boy my age. Going to work, going out with friends. Friends.. as if I had them! I don't know what a love story means, I've never had a social life. Daylight kills me, I can't laugh if someone says something funny… I can't take it anymore!  _

Igor was sitting on the sofa, hands in his hair. There was only a glass almost full with a dark red drink on the table in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~

The locker room was almost empty, all the operators were ready for the night shift. Boris approached his colleague.

“Igor, listen to me please. I... I wish I had a chance to see you out of here. Can we meet one day? Wherever you want." 

"Better not, Boris."

"You really don't like me, huh? You don't wanna talk to me.. "

"No! No it’s not true. I’d like to spend my time with you but.. " Igor looked towards the fluorescent lights and closed his eyes with a grimace. 

"What’s happening? Are you ok? You're always so pale!” Boris, worried, approached the little man and put a hand on his shoulder.

Igor, surprised, immediately backed away. "It's too bright a light... I have a headache."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Ok, let's meet. Tomorrow. But in the evening though, do you mind? We’ll meet at the river.”

"It's perfect! Okay, thanks, I..” Boris didn’t finish talking that Igor had already disappeared beyond the door.

~~~~~~~

_ Oh my God, what did I do? I’ll be on a date with Boris.. and now? I don't wanna hurt him.. and I can't tell him who I am..  _

Igor was cursing himself for what he did. But, at the same time, there was also a hint of happiness in his heart. Boris was interested in him in a positive way, not the usual jokes from people who made fun of him because of his physical appearance; those dark hair framing a pale face, the tightened lips he opened just to let out a few words. Could Boris love him? Could Igor ever know what love means? 

_ Perhaps I should tell him I thought about it and I don't want to meet him. Boris is the only person who’s caring about me, but he’s too curious… How am I going to hold back? Oh my God... who knows how soft his lips will be, how inviting his neck could be, how delicious his blood will be… _

Igor gasped in horror. But he was a vampire and thoughts like this were always in his head. It was his nature. He suffered from it, but he had no choice. 

~~~~~~~~

_ He won't come. He probably forgot about our date. Or maybe.. it was a joke. A way to make fun of me. How could I have thought that Boris wanted to go out with me? I'm just a fool! _

Sadness was about to engulf Igor's mind when footsteps sounded from the semi darkness behind him. 

“Hey!” 

Igor turned and saw Boris slowly approaching him. Tall, with a bright smile, Boris looked even more beautiful than usual.

“Hi.”

"I'm late. Sorry, I.. "

"It doesn't matter." Igor cut it short.

“Do you want to go somewhere in town? It's quite dark here.. "

"I'd like to stay here, if you don’t mind."

"Oh, it's ok. No problem. Rather, I'm glad you came.” Boris was keeping smile, his eyes were fixed on Igor's. 

"I- I don't know if I did the right thing.." Igor stammered.

"It's just a date.. I mean, if you don't think I'm cute, you can tell me you don't want to meet me anymore... even if this would make me sad…”

"You can't understand!" Igor looks away and then turns to the river. Boris is getting closer to him.

“But I’d like to understand, Igor! Damn it! You’re a pretty guy but you’re so mysterious, I don't know anything about you.. What you like to do, where you go when you’re not working, if you’re already dating someone… Well, if you have a girlfriend I’d apologize and I’d leave you alone but… I don’t know who you are. I only know I like you, Igor.." 

This revelation made Igor shiver visibly. Nobody had ever spoken to him this way, he was experiencing a completely new feeling. Yet he couldn’t be happy because he knew there could be no future for them as a couple. It wouldn’t have been possible to hide his nature from Boris. He wouldn’t have been able to hold back, he’d have ended up killing the guy he liked. There was no way out for him, he was condemned to be alone. 

"Tell me something Igor, I beg you!" Boris put his hands on Igor's hips. Igor turned his gaze to him and… 

_ Oh my God! His neck.. fuck!  _

Igor began to tremble, while Boris' face was very close. 

"Let yourself go, Igor.." Boris gently squeezed Igor against him and their lips touched. It was a shy kiss that lasted a few seconds, then Igor left. 

The boy, very pale in the moonlight, whined: "Please Boris, stay away from me!" 

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to offend you... I like you.." 

"I... I can't love you Boris. I have no girlfriend, nobody can stay close to me.. I only hurt people, I can't love you!” 

Boris thought the little boy had had a big sorrow in his life, he certainly couldn’t imagine what a terrible secret was hidden behind his words. 

"Igor, whatever happened to you in the past, whatever the problem is.. we could overcome it together, I’ll be patient, I won’t put pressure on you.." 

"Do you really want to know what prevents me from loving you?" Igor was hypnotized, his gaze fixed on Boris' neck, the wish to taste his friend’s blood was very high.

"Of course, I wanna help you.."

"You won't like it... What you’ll see I mean.. I- I’m.."

"What am I supposed to see, Igor?... you're scaring me now.. wha- what ohhh...” Boris' face twitched in terror while Igor's smile was turning into a ravenous grin. 

Boris barely had time to realize Igor's razor-sharp canine teeth could have been the last image his eyes would have seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Instinctively, Boris pushed Igor away, knocking him to the ground. The tall boy was upset.

"Fuck, Igor! Are you… are you crazy? Oh my God you.. no! I can’t believe it.." Boris was breathless, he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"I- I'm sorry!" Igor whispered, sobbing. "I didn't mean to hurt you Boris, but.. it's my nature…” 

Boris brought the hand to his neck where he felt pain and then he looked at his bloody fingers. The vampire was been close to biting him but luckily he had only caused him a scratch. 

"Oh shit! Igor... I'm terrified! Promise me you won't try again." Very cautiously, Boris approached the little vampire still sitting on the ground. He placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. 

Igor looked up at Boris' face and, sadly, he said: “Now you know what I was talking about.. I like you, but I end up hurting the people around me.” 

"Ok, what can I do to make you harmless to me? Because I like you too...Yes, I'm totally a crazy guy, I wanna be with you.” Boris looked in a trance, he talked quickly to Igor and walked in circles.” Tell me what to do!” 

"Find me some blood."

"What?" Boris stopped walking.

"Blood. I survive by feeding myself this way.” Igor talked in such a low voice that Boris could barely hear him. 

"Oh my God.. ok, we'll find a way, trust me!"

“Would you take me home, please?”

Boris, still frightened, hesitated, while Igor got to his feet.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

“Well... I’m not so comfortable but.. ok, let's go."

~~~~~~~

"But.. are you sure we can go unnoticed wearing our uniform?"

"Of course Igor, I had a great idea! Nurses are dressed in white like nuclear engineers, aren't they?” Boris was elated but Igor looked very skeptical.

“Ok, if you think so..”

"Come on, it's dark outside, you're not in danger. We’ll change our clothes into a bathroom.”

Boris' plan was sneaking into the hospital, get confused with the nurses on the night shift and try to reach the morgue where Igor could find a recently deceased body. Boris knew he was taking a big risk but the love for Igor was greater than his fear. 

“Ok nurse Kirschenbaum, we can start our shift!" 

As soon as they put on their uniforms, the boys walked along the corridor on the first floor of the Pripyat hospital. 

"Oh.. wait Boris! Don’t come with me. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Paler than usual, Igor was restless. 

"No, you need my help. I’ll make sure no one comes. And now try to relax, our colleagues are around us!” Boris winked at him.

"No one around! Let’s go!" Boris whispered to Igor as they both exited the elevator once arrived in the basement. The corridor looked ghostly in the faint light and goosebumps came to Boris. On the other hand, Igor was perfectly at ease in the semi-darkness, he was already savoring the moment when he could finally sink his canine teeth and satisfy his thirst. 

"Here we are. You’ll find your food behind the door.. no... your drink.. well.. have a good dinner Igor.” Boris grimaced. He felt his throat tighten at the memory of Igor's teeth ready to bite his neck a few nights ago. 

Igor had just seen a human being lying on a table and covered with a sheet, when Boris turned to the semi-dark corridor and jumped in fear. 

"Ahhh! Oh god.. a ghost!” His heart began beating very fast while a silhouette, dressed in white, advanced towards him. 

Boris realized it wasn’t a ghost, but a young nurse. 

“What's going on here? Who are you?" 

Meanwhile, after hearing Boris's cries, Igor had left the room.

"I’m.. we’re colleagues... newly hired nurses and we’re checking everything was okay..” Boris mumbled in embarrassment.

“Who gave you the permission to go to the basement? You can't stay here!” The nurse, a young blond-haired girl, was relentless. Igor looked at her with ravenous eyes. The girl noticed it, feeling a shiver down her spine.

"Don't worry, we’ll go straight back upstairs.. we just wanted to explore our new workplace.” Boris laughed nervously but he saw no other way out than obeying and trying to get away from there. 

"I'm sorry Gúlja!" Boris was at Igor's house but he hesitated approaching the vampire. He trusted him but Igor hadn't been able to drink a drop of blood and he was thirsty. 

"If you hadn't taken me away, I’d have jumped on her" Igor hissed.

"Would you have jumped on the nurse? Hey, you are bold!”

Igor laughed weakly. "I’d have jumped around her neck... that's it."

"Yeah.. damn it! You’re still dangerous.."

"I’m thirsty Boris, I need blood!" Igor whimpered.

Boris sat down on the sofa. He took Igor’s face in his hands. "I promise you that we’ll find a solution. Trust me!”

Igor nodded. Boris kissed him tenderly. 

~~~~~~~

A few nights after the ruinous adventure in the hospital, Boris saw another guy next to him at the power plant. 

"Sasha, what is he doing here?"

"Hi Boris! He’s the replacement. Igor called in the afternoon saying he was sick." 

Akimov's words worried Boris, who promised himself to run to Igor's house as soon as he finished his shift.

Boris owned Igor's house keys, but he tried to call his name before entering. No reply. Boris entered the door and, although he was getting used to it, the semi darkness in which the apartment was wrapped, gave him a shiver. He hoped Igor was not lurking in the dark. 

"Igor... I'm Boris! Are you here?" Boris' eyes slowly got used to the darkness and they allowed him to move without tripping. He entered the bedroom turning on the lamp on the bedside table. What he saw made him groan.

"Ohh Igor! Damn, what happened?” The vampire was lying under the blanket, very pale in his gaze. 

Slowly, Igor turned his head towards Boris, his eyes half closed. He managed making a barely audible hiss. “I- I’m sick.”

Boris immediately realized his Igor was very sick and the only thing to do was getting him blood.

"Igor, honey.. try to resist, please! I have a plan.. and it will work this time. I’ll be back soon, don’t give up!” 

Igor looked at him with a questioning look. But there was no time for explanations, Boris was his last hope.

~~~~~~~

"Drink, Igor. You can do it!” 

Igor didn't believe his eyes, he thought he was hallucinating, he was going to die. Boris was beside him holding a glass full of blood. 

"I’m holding your glass, drink!” Boris moaned and looked away as Igor brought his lips to the glass and he started drinking greedily. 

After drinking, Igor fell into a deep sleep. Boris was lying on the sofa, thinking about the madness he did to save his beloved Igor. The rush to the hospital, the uniform worn in a hurry, the ploy he used to steal some bags of blood… with the fear of not being able to do it in time. He fell asleep, devastated by tiredness.

~~~~~~~

The morning after Igor was better. And he was curious. 

"Let’s not talk about how crazy I was yesterday, please! I did it for you, you were my only thought.” Boris was sitting on the bed, stroking Igor's hair. 

“But... how did you manage to convince a nurse to give you all that blood?" Igor's voice was still weak, but the boy wanted to know how things had gone.

"I told him a patient in surgery urgently needed blood..." Boris shrugged as if he were telling the most natural thing in the world.

"You're a crazy man.. If they found you..."

“It didn't happen. You’re better now and... the freezer is well stocked!”

“Boris.. you’re an angel.”

"Yes.. I’m an angel in love with a vampire..." 

Boris started stroking Igor's dark hair again and kissed him deeply.

~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later Igor regained his shape. Boris often visited him, he had gotten used spending hours locked in the dark apartment. He no longer felt that sense of claustrophobia he felt the first time. 

Boris had just finished taking a shower. He entered the bedroom, only a little towel wrapped around his waist. Igor turned towards him. His lips parted admiring the body standing in front of him. 

"This situation is a bit weird, isn't it?" Boris laughed nervously trying to hide the tension.

"Don't you trust me, Boris? You don't have to do it if you don’t want to...”

"Yes honey, but.. I’m afraid your canine teeth are too sharp..."

"I'll be careful." Igor replied firmly while his eyes were fixed on Boris's. 

"Ohhh.. Gúlja! Oh fuck.. be careful, ok? Mmm... "

Boris was sitting on the bed with Igor kneeling between his legs. Igor began sliding his tongue along Boris' hard cock, leaving wet kisses. Boris leaned on his elbows, his head thrown back. He was enjoying every moment but he was nervous too. 

"Ohh... you’re doing so well! But.. be careful Igor, for God's sake.." Boris chuckled but his anxiety was clear.

The firmly expression on Igor's face, was really endearing. The little vampire wanted to satisfy Boris at all costs and to avoid hurting him. 

When Igor realized Boris was nearing the edge, he pulled his head back and he let his lover cum all over his lips. Boris looked so beautiful in the moment of his maximum pleasure and being the cause of this, filled Igor with happiness.

When his breathing came back to normal, Boris lay down on the bed. Igor's head was resting on Boris' chest, the two guys were embraced. 

"Thank you." Igor whispered into Boris' ear.

"No, thanks to you! It was great.. even though I was worried .. "

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Oh Igor.. I'd do it a thousand times." Boris kissed her boyfriend's soft hair.

"But if instead of blood you could feed yourself with my cum.. you would never be without it..” Boris laughed loudly.

"Stupid.." Igor smiled, his head still buried in his lover's chest. He felt the happiest guy in the world.

End


End file.
